In the Form of a Best Friend
by rujakcuka
Summary: Akaba sangat paham mengapa Koutarou mencintai Juri hingga detik ini. Hal tersebut membuatnya seperti orang jahat. — Akaba, Koutarou, Juri


**disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**details**: trio Bando—Akaba, Juri, Koutarou. drama/angst.  
**note**: (1) saya demen akakota dan kotajuri, tapi ganyangka bakal begini juga jadinya... (2) ada beberapa bagian mengenai karakter yang mungkin ngaco karena saya lupa. _always check your wikis,,_

* * *

.

**in the form of a best friend  
**© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

Akaba memandangi lekat manajer klub _football_-nya saat penerimaan anggota baru. Seangkatan dengannya ternyata.

Juri tersenyum—ramah dan tidak seperti perempuan yang mengumbarnya untuk memikat orang lain. Seperti anggota Spiders yang lain, dia juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama, yaitu menuju Christmas Bowl. Katanya dia masih belajar menjadi manajer dan memahami lapangan, namun melihatnya berkali-kali tidak meyakinkan Akaba. Tampaknya pengalaman dan pengetahuan di atas rata-rata sudah menempa gadis ini lebih dulu.

Senyumannya berubah menjadi desisan gusar saat Koutarou mendeklarasikan bahwa tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang mendekati Juri. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengerjap dari balik kacamata birunya.

* * *

Sepasang bola mata berlensa kontaknya memandangi Juri dan Koutarou seusai latihan. Persiapan turnamen memang melelahkan walau mereka melakukannya sepanjang dan setiap tahun, tapi Koutarou masih antusias mengajak Juri berkencan.

"Kau tidak pernah lelah kalau urusan bodoh macam ini, ya?" Gadis berambut _teal_ itu menekan pundak Koutarou supaya menjauhinya karena berjalan berdampingan. Akaba menatap mereka dalam diam dari belakang, tali selempang tas gitar di pundak kanan dan tas sekolah di pundak kiri.

Remaja berambut hitam menyisir poninya untuk ke sekian kali. "Juri, aku _smart_ dan kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama, loh. Kau masih tidak mau denganku?" Mungkin terdengar dangkal dan tidak meyakinkan, namun Akaba menyetujui apa yang ditanyakan Koutarou. Seringkali orang yang diminta tersebut sangat kukuh dalam menolaknya.

Jemari Juri ada di antara helaian rambutnya, sedikit mengacaknya kesal. "Kenal sejak kecil saja tidak cukup," sahutnya singkat. Tak sengaja saat memandang Koutarou, Akaba ada di sudut periferal matanya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya tanpa sepengetahuan Koutarou, tanda bahwa dia mengapresiasi Akaba yang bersedia pulang bersama mereka. Ulasan senyum di bibir itu juga menyuarakan sentimen yang sama, bahwa latihan hari ini memang melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan juga.

Yang ditatap mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas sekolahnya, tidak tahan melihat wajah Juri.

* * *

Koutarou dan Akaba berada di ruangan klub, dengan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan, saat Juri datang untuk menaruh beberapa lembar fail hasil pertandingan.

Mereka berdua terduduk berdampingan, tidak membicarakan apa pun tapi tahu bahwa rasa pahit ada di seluruh bagian lidah mereka. Sisir Koutarou tidak ada dalam jangkauan tangannya dan gitar Akaba pun absen dari pandangan. Biasanya presensi Akaba saja membuat Koutarou ingin menendang dan meludahinya, tetapi sekarang tidak.

Melihat pemandangan menyedihkan tersebut, Juri tidak mengindahkan dua hal: Koutarou yang menyukainya dan Akaba yang membatasi diri dengan perempuan.

Akaba paham kalau Juri mau memeluk Koutarou—sahabat memang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca ekspresi wajah satu sama lain—tapi dia tidak menyangka gadis itu memeluknya juga. Tidak mengucapkan apa pun untuk menghibur salah satu atau keduanya, tapi cukup untuk menenangkan amarah dan kekecewaan yang timbul dari kekalahan di lapangan.

"Fuh," helaan napasnya terdengar di antara suara Koutarou yang menghardiknya, tidak terima Juri mendekapnya. "Terima kasih."

Juri membalasnya, "Sama-sama, Akaba," dan mengulas kembali sebuah senyuman yang membuat Akaba langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Beruntung dia memakai kacamatanya hari ini. Namanya ada di ujung lidah gadis itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

* * *

Di hari kelulusan mereka, Koutarou berusaha meyakinkan Juri untuk menerima kancing kedua seragamnya.

"Ayolah, Juri," katanya, ada sedikit nada putus asa dan determinasi di sana. Akaba bingung bagaimana kedua hal tersebut bisa dicampur dalam satu suara. "Aku sudah menyiapkan ini khusus untukmu."

"Koutarou," gadis tersebut mendesis, berpikiran untuk membeli aspirin di perjalanan pulang nanti, "kalau kau punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini, seharusnya kau menggunakannya dengan bijak untuk persiapan kuliah."

Tadinya Akaba akan membiarkan mereka. Tapi ini hari terakhir sebagai murid Bando dan mereka sudah keras kepala terhadap satu sama lain selama setengah jam usai upacara kelulusan. Koutarou sudah dinyatakan lulus di Enma dan Juri memutuskan untuk mendaftar di salah satu sekolah desain fesyen di luar distrik; beberapa hari nanti Akaba bahkan sudah ada di Kansai.

"Juri, terimalah—"

"Aku akan benar-benar membuangnya kalau kau memaksa—"

Suara lain terdengar. "Juri."

Akaba sedikit menyondongkan badannya pada Juri. Pemuda itu menepuk bagian jas seragamnya yang berdebu, terlalu sering didatangi murid perempuan hari ini—seangkatan mau pun adik kelas—yang meminta kancing kedua seragamnya. Niatannya untuk memajang seragam sekolah bersamaan dengan jersey _football_ Spiders-nya dalam kondisi layak tidak berubah.

"Ini hari terakhir kita di sini," ujarnya, kemudian menunjuk sebuah kancing di telapak tangan Koutarou. "Walau dia sedang _hard rock_ sekarang, tidak ada salahnya menerima. Lagipula, itu hanya kancing."

Dia tahu menggunakan kata _hanya_ sejujurnya tidak baik. Pada dasarnya, dia tahu makna dari meminta dan menerima kancing urutan kedua seragam seseorang. Bersikap acuh tidak berarti tidak tahu.

Kemudian Koutarou memandangi mereka bergantian, takjub setelah Juri menyodorkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan kancing bodoh itu suatu hari nanti, berikan padaku."

Refleks, setelah kancing itu mendarat di atas telapak tangan lembut Juri, Koutarou berteriak kegirangan. Ajakannya untuk berkencan dan pacaran tidak pernah membuahkan hasil, namun menurutnya penerimaan kancing itu (dan entah bagaimana nasib barang itu nanti) merupakan awal yang bagus. Rahangnya hampir sakit saking lebar tawanya dan saking kencang teriakannya.

Saat ada beberapa junior tim _football_ yang meminta Koutarou untuk berfoto bersama (tentu, dia yang membuat Spiders menjadi salah satu _kick team_ terbaik di kancah _football_ tingkat SMA se-Jepang), pemuda itu meninggalkan Akaba dan Juri berdua saja. Mereka menatap hingga punggungnya hilang dari pandangan.

Juri orang yang berpegang teguh pada omongan dan pendiriannya; Akaba sadar akan itu. Berkali-kali bilang akan membuang kancing tersebut membuat lelaki ini berekspektasi kalau hal tersebut benar-benar akan terjadi.

Akan tetapi, gadis itu mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya yang penuh dengan gantungan kunci dari saku blazernya. Akaba memfokuskan matanya pada jari-jari Juri yang gesit memasangkan kancing tersebut di salah satu bandul. "Koutarou bakal mati saking senangnya kalau melihat itu."

"Dia tahu aku sering berganti gantungan kunci," gumam Juri, menyentuhkan satu telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Akaba bahwa dia ingin hal ini berada di antara mereka saja. "Dia sudah malas memerhatikan kunci rumahku—matanya tidak sejelalatan itu, kautahu."

Dari sana, pemuda nyentrik tersebut sadar bahwa, di balik sikap tegas Juri yang menolak Koutarou mentah-mentah dan berkelanjutan, perempuan itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya semena-mena.

Rahang Akaba mengeras saat bola mata Juri tertuju pada satu benda baru di antara berbagai gantungan kunci rumahnya.

* * *

Saat usia mereka hampir menginjak dua puluh tahun dan Akaba tengah menghabiskan liburannya di Tokyo, Juri memintanya untuk menemaninya mencari kimono. Keluarganya tidak terbiasa mempunyai dan memakai pakaian tradisional, tercermin dari pilihan pakaiannya sehari-hari. Lelaki itu sadar Hari Kedewasaan[*] tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Fuh." Akaba menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, meski hidungnya agak bangir dan sebenarnya kacamatanya tidak melorot sama sekali. "Kenapa tidak dengan Koutarou? Dia pasti akan memilihkan yang paling bagus untukmu. Lagipula kau belajar soal mode."

Juri memijit bagian antara kedua alisnya. "Aku butuh pendapat dari sudut pandang laki-laki dan kita tahu selera berpakaian Koutarou dipertanyakan. Selera teman-teman kuliahku tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Aku suka gayamu dan kau cukup objektif."

Ketika Akaba terdiam, perempuan itu berkata, wajahnya campuran antara panik dan sedih, "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa—"

Laki-laki di depannya memotong dengan pendek, "Baiklah."

Selera berpakaian Juri tidak lazim. Bukan tidak bagus, hanya saja Akaba lebih sering melihat perempuan dengan gaya berpakaian yang sama di halaman majalah tren fesyen edisi bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin seperti musik alternatif di tengah menjalarnya pop.

Makanya, mencari kimono yang cocok untuknya tidak mudah, tapi tidak makan waktu yang lama juga. Awalnya Juri ingin mendapatkan kain dengan warna monokrom agar memudahkan mereka, tapi Akaba menyanggahnya dengan berbagai alasan, "Rambutmu warnanya _teal_, mungkin warna pastel masuk—tapi jangan warna biru, nanti berbenturan—"

Sepele, mungkin, tapi sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya diri terselip di hati Juri atas warna rambutnya. Akaba yang bersikeras agar mencari warna kimono yang mendukung rambutnya membuatnya menghela napas lega.

Setelah berkali-kali mencoba, akhirnya mata mereka sama-sama sepakat pada sebuah kimono berwarna merah jambu dengan aksen bunga _chicory_ dan obi berwarna biru pastel. Juri harus merogoh sakunya lebih dalam karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan perempuan Jepang; makin banyak kain, makin mahal harganya. Hal ini membuatnya meringis sebelum kemudian terobati dengan potongan kimononya.

Juri keluar dari kamar ganti dan berputar-putar di depan Akaba. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya, tampak riang karena ujung kimono ini sampai di mata kakinya. Warnanya pun mengomplemen rambutnya yang cerah dan tetap dijaga pendek, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang.

Terbersit di pikiran Akaba bahwa Koutarou akan menangis atau makin antusias melihat ini, apalagi nanti saat mereka datang bersama-sama di Hari Kedewasaan. Sama seperti gaya berpakaiannya, keelokkan Juri tidak lazim; tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau matanya menawan dan senyumannya manis.

Akaba merespon singkat, "Cantik," tapi entah merujuk pada pakaian tersebut atau Juri sendiri. Satu hal yang dia sendiri tahu pasti: jawabannya tidak dari hati. Hanya di ujung lidah dan hampir tergigit.

Di perjalanan pulang, saat Akaba tidak melihat, Juri memandanginya nanar.

* * *

Satu hari Akaba mengajak Juri dan Koutarou makan siang bersama di salah satu kafe—bayarannya atas debutnya sebagai seorang musisi. Mungkin namanya masih belum dikenal banyak orang karena jalur _indie_, tapi semua perjuangan dimulai dari segala sesuatu yang kecil, ditambah dia baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lalu.

Koutarou tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman kuliahnya di luar kafe, sehingga Akaba dan Juri memutuskan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Mereka ditawari menu khusus pasangan tatkala lelaki berambut hitam tersebut selesai dengan urusannya dan tiba di belakang mereka. Terdengar salah satu pelayan mengatakan, "Anda berdua cocok sekali."

Juri menyanggah sopan dengan mengatakan mereka tidak berpacaran dan tidak datang berdua saja. Di sisi lain, Akaba terbatuk, membuat Koutarou menatapnya horor. Pelayan yang dimaksud merona merah, malu karena asumsinya salah, dan segera mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk.

Juri mengomeli Koutarou di antara suara pria tersebut yang mengancamnya habis-habisan. Telinga Akaba panas dan kepalanya mulai pening dengan semua gurauan itu, tapi dia mendengar hal seperti _awas kalau kau merebut Juri dariku_ dan _kaupikir kau lebih ganteng dan smart dariku hah_ dan _mentang-mentang sudah debut ya _dan—pendengarannya agak kabur. Dia tidak peduli.

"Fuh." Akaba menghela napas di sela petikan gitarnya. "Juri sahabatmu," gumamnya pendek. "Mana mungkin."

Sebenarnya, ketidakmungkinan yang dimaksud tidak tahu ditujukan untuk apa: pemikiran bahwa ada kemungkinan Akaba mendekatkan dirinya pada Juri, atau hal lain.

Akaba perlu menangkis kaki Koutarou dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, batinnya mengumpat karena Koutarou salah satu _kicker_ terbaik di Jepang. Tendangannya bukan main-main. Dia refleks menyumpal mulut lelaki berjambul tersebut dengan tisu karena hampir meludahinya. Juri tertawa kecil, teringat saat mereka masih bersekolah di Bando, tampak lugu dan belum mengetahui segala kewajiban orang dewasa yang harus dijalankan.

Hari itu, setelah makan siang, Akaba pamit karena harus latihan lagi. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mahir memainkan gitar, ujung jemarinya terluka.

* * *

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Akaba mengerjap, kemudian memandangi wanita yang tengah duduk bersamanya ini. Juri menatapnya lembut seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu yang hilang entah sejak kapan.

Dia tahu siapa yang dirujuk di pertanyaan ini. Tidak susah menebaknya, bahkan tidak perlu berpikir.

Pertama kali Akaba tahu perasaan tersebut adalah ketika tahun pertama mereka di Spiders. Seperti kebanyakan remaja yang panik saat sadar mereka menyukai orang yang selama ini mereka pikir benci, dia pun demikian—di balik air mukanya yang tenang dan sikapnya yang cuek. Mulanya dia berpikir semua itu hanya adrenalin yang muncul karena ambisi yang sama terhadap _football_, namun dia tidak bisa menampik jika suara tersebut adiktif dan surai hitam itu menyusup ke dalam mimpinya.

Tidak masuk akal baginya, bagaimana setelah semua ludahan dan umpatan yang dilontarkan, Akaba masih menyukai semua itu. Masih menyelipkan semuanya di salah satu sudut hatinya. Pertama kali dia menerima perasaan itu pada usia enam belas tahun; sekarang dia seorang musisi berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan karir yang menjanjikan. Perasaannya masih sama. Tendensinya untuk menghibur dan menemani dalam diam masih sama. Rutinitas mereka bertiga untuk bertemu masih sama.

Koutarou dan Juri pun masih sama, yang mana tidak menolongnya sama sekali.

Perempuan itu butuh sembilan tahun untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Juri banyak melakukan analisis lapangan saat menjadi manajer klub sehingga pancaindranya terlatih; kebohongan kecil Akaba ini setransparan kaca. Mereka berdua tahu kebohongan ini intensional—bualannya secara tidak langsung menjelaskan berbagai hal dan yang dibohongi sudah mengerti.

"Koutarou kadang-kadang bodoh," Juri bergumam menggunakan nada yang tidak pernah dia gunakan kalau pemuda yang disebut ada bersama mereka, "tapi dia pasti akan menerimamu, kautahu."

Positif. Optimis. Percaya diri. Segala hal yang baik, bagai melihat cahaya di ujung lorong gelap.

Akaba sangat paham mengapa Koutarou mencintai Juri hingga detik ini. Hal tersebut membuatnya seperti orang jahat.

Mata berpupil merahnya memandang wanita itu dalam diam. Pendewasaan membuat Juri semakin cantik. Teman dekatnya ini membuatnya mengharapkan segala sesuatu yang bukan dirinya dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dirinya.

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan, Juri," ungkap Akaba dan dia tidak pernah sejujur ini. "Aku bukan kau."

* * *

.

**fin.**

.

* * *

[*] _Coming of Age Day_. saya gatau translasi yang resminya seperti apa, jadi maaf...


End file.
